We All Have Our Battles
by Kryptonite
Summary: Okay, Jayne has a secret & Serenity gets a new member. Chapter 21 up. Please read and review. Enjoy. PG13 just to be safe. Swearing in later chapters. FINISHED
1. We All Have Our Battles

Title: We all have our battles  
  
Author: Who do you think? (Hint: Look up)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Firefly. Do you think I'd be posting fanfics if I owned Firefly? All my ideas would be turned into the actual plots. Scary huh?  
  
Summary: Jayne has a hidden secret that's gonna come up right quick and Serenity gets a new member in the process.  
  
A/N: This is just somethin' goin' round in my head for a while. It's for everyone who believes there is another personality under the whole gun- toting crazy Jayne *winks*. I certainly believe this to be so. Any way, I liked the idea and decided to run it by you. Hope you enjoy and please review. Thanks. /Hope they like it./ Hey, stay outta my head! Well, that's thoughts for ya. /Wonder if they caught on?/  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Hey Jayne. You got a message." Mal said as he heard a ping come up and looked over.  
  
" What? I never get mail." Jayne said from where he was cleaning his gun.  
  
" It's from Alarec or whatever. Some weird name like that." Mal said, looking at the from line.  
  
" Alaris?" Jayne popped up, interested.  
  
" Yeah." The big guy hurried over, diverted the message to his room and promptly forgot his gun.  
  
" I'll be in my bunk."  
  
" What was that about?" Mal asked as he could practically feel the wind created by Jayne's hasty retreat.  
  
" Whatever it was he forgot his gun." Kaylee pointed to where it was still dismantled on the table.  
  
" It was probably someone who wants to kill him." Simon suggested. He was leaning back in a chair, a cloth over his eyes and his feet on the table.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Jayne stared at the image as the message started.  
  
" Hi Jayne. Sorry 'bout the radio silence. Um... listen next time you pass, you think you could swing by? I need to give you something. Thanks." The message ended on the smiling figure of a girl about River's age.  
  
~~~~~  
  
" Hey Mal?" Jayne scratched his head as he stepped back into the full mess hall.  
  
" Pick up your gun before you say anything." Mal pointed to the still dismantled piece of metal.  
  
" Yeah, sure. Listen, what was that planet ya said we might got a job on?" He asked non-committingly putting the weapon back together.  
  
" Uh... what was it Zoë?" He asked, at a loss for the name.  
  
" Its Nara, sir." She said from the door to the mess hall. She was following her husband for a little stargazing.  
  
" Yeah. Nara. Why?" Jayne calculated and overlooked the previously memorized star maps.  
  
" You think we could take a little detour. Just to Saran."  
  
" Yeah I think we could. I'll talk to Wash about it."  
  
" Thanks Cap'n." Jayne once more left his gun behind in his distracted thoughts.  
  
" I'll take it to him." River said as Mal was about to call him back. Before anyone could say anything against it, she grabbed the cold steel and ran out the door.  
  
" What is going on around here?" Mal asked as Kaylee dragged Simon out the door towards sickbay.  
  
" It would seem that you are not as observant as you think." Book left, leaving Inara and Mal alone in the room.  
  
" So what've I missed?" He asked, straddling a chair across from the Companion.  
  
" A lot." She said.  
  
~~~~~  
  
" Who's that?" River asked as she lightly stepped down the ladder into Jayne's room. He had frozen the message on the image of the girl smiling.  
  
" No one." He hid the screen before she could get a better look. " What do you want?" He couldn't keep the sneer out of his voice.  
  
" You left your gun again. I thought you would'a wanted it." She held it out on her slim arm.  
  
" Oh. Right." He took it from her just a little wary. The last time she had a weapon, he'd gotten cut.  
  
" I won't hurt you." She whispered as if she could sense his thoughts.  
  
/Girl's a freak./ " Now that I have my gun again, do you mind?" He gestured vaguely towards the ladder.  
  
" Yes." She said sitting on the bed. " I want to talk to you."  
  
" About what?" He crossed his arms and stood there, ready for anything except what came next.  
  
" Why don't you dance?" 


	2. Come and Go

Title: We all have our own battles Part Two: Come and Go  
  
Author: Fire Fairy (I know, it changed)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Firefly. I'm too poor to own anything 'cept what's in my head and my room. Technically I don't even own that...  
  
Summary: Jayne has a hidden secret that's gonna come up right quick and Serenity gets a new member in the process.  
  
A/N: Nothin' new people. Please review and tell me whether or not you like it, anything and everything's appreciated, just try to keep it constructive, okay? Much thanks I give to you. Oh, sorry 'bout the swearin' in this chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Why don't you dance?"  
  
~~~~~  
  
*A Week Later*  
  
" So Jayne. Mind tellin' us why we're makin' a detour?" Mal asked, leaning against the ladder in Jayne's room.  
  
" Yep." Was all he would say. Everyone knew it was something special. He was getting decked out and fancy. Well, as fancy as you could get in blue jeans and a too-tight shirt.  
  
" It's a girl." Was the general consensus going around the ship.  
  
" Captain, we'll be landin' in half an hour." Wash's voice crackled over the system. Mal pointed towards the comm.  
  
" You hear that?" Jayne nodded.  
  
" When we land, can you just leave the loading ramp open. I said when we should've landed and that it'd be open and waiting."  
  
" Sure Jayne. Just promise ain't no one gonna get shot."  
  
" Promise." Mal turned to leave as Jayne muttered, " I hope."  
  
~~~~~  
  
" Tell us again, why we're leaving the ramp open, sir?" Kaylee asked for the third time.  
  
" Everyone's on board, and Jayne asked us to."  
  
" Since when did we do what Jayne asked us to sir?" Zoë just had to speak up.  
  
" Something very important is happening. You've seen the way Jayne's been actin'. Anything that gets him distracted from guns is a good thing, but not when we've got a job to do." Mal and Zoë went back to talk to Jayne, see if they could get him to tell them a bit. Inara was reading in her cabin and Book was watching River and reading his bible.  
  
" So, wanna talk?" Kaylee and Simon had been spending a lot of time together just talking and getting to know each other better. She was still giving him a hard time about calling Serenity a piece of junk.  
  
About halfway through the conversation, a girl silently walked up the metal ramp and into the big chamber, looking around.  
  
" Can we help you?" At Kaylee's voice, she jumped.  
  
" Uh... y-yes. Da-da-das-does Jayne work here?" She whispered while stuttering.  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" Can you give this to him?" It was a flat piece of something, about the size of an old c.d. case.  
  
" Why don't you? Just wait a minute." Simon walked up to the hallway and shouted. " JAYNE!" The girl seemed to shrink within herself even more that before.  
  
" Just give it to him." She shoved the thing at Kaylee and turned to run, just as Mal and Zoë saw her.  
  
" Told you it was a girl, sir."  
  
" I owe you ten credits." Jayne heard her retreating footsteps.  
  
" What'd she look like?" He was suspicious.  
  
/She's early. Can't be her./  
  
" My height, really short red-brown hair. She told me to give this to you." At her description, Jayne's eyes flared in recognition.  
  
" TARA!" He ran down the ramp after her but the smaller girl was already out of sight. " Dammit!" He muttered, walking quickly back up the ramp.  
  
" She wanted you to have this." Kaylee stepped in front of Jayne, hoping he'd take what she was holding. As he shoved passed it fell from her grasp.  
  
" If he so much as touches her again." Jayne said, just as the piece of technology hit the ground and turned on.  
  
" Jayne. Sorry, but I just couldn't face ya in public." The girl's voice came in loud and clear, not stuttering or whispering. " Mom would'a wanted you to have this. I hate ta tell ya this way but... she died a couple a years ago. I couldn't stop him Jayne. He got bad after you left. Then once mom died, I just couldn't get away. I know, it's not a good excuse. I'm just askin' that you leave.  
  
" Soon as you hear this, understand? I want you to get far away. Dad might find the message and come after ya. I don't want him ta get ya. Leave Jayne. Don't come home okay? I'll be fine. 'Fore long, he'll probably just marry me off. If not, well, you don't need to hear that. I love you Jayne. Bye." The voice shut off and left a picture in its wake.  
  
" I'll kill him." As he said that, a scream rent the air followed by others and then some very loud gunshots. Jayne was off like a pistol out the door toward the sound. Mal ran to the edge of the ramp.  
  
" JAYNE! Dammit." He muttered something definitely not nice in Chinese then went back inside. " Guess we ain't leavin' soon as planned." Ten minutes later, Jayne came semi-running up the ramp carrying the girl from before.  
  
" Doc. I need help." She was bleeding heavily from her shoulder and her stomach.  
  
" This way." He rushed in front of Jayne to the infirmary. He worked hard getting the bullets out. " I can't help her any more. She's lost too much blood. Don't have any of her blood type in store."  
  
" Yes you do." Jayne shoved his arm under Simon's nose. " Take mine."  
  
" Jayne, I'm glad you wanna help her but we don't know if your blood is compatible-"  
  
" She's my sister fer cryin' out loud. Just take the damn blood."  
  
" Okay. Calm down. Sit." Simon forced the larger man to sit in a chair near Tara's bed. " This may sting a little." Simon drew the blood he needed and then fed it into her system.  
  
" Don't get up yet. You may be a little light-headed. That was a lot a blood."  
  
" Will she be okay?"  
  
" Yeah. She'll be fine." 


	3. River Knows

Title: We all have our own battles Part Three: River Knows  
  
Author: Fire Fairy  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the bed I sleep in, don't own half the books in my room, don't own the food I eat, don't even own the television I watch... What in the 'verse makes you think I own Firefly?  
  
Summary: Jayne has a hidden secret that's gonna come up right quick and Serenity gets a new member in the process.  
  
A/N: Please review. Much thanks I give to those who already have. Sorry 'bout the swearin' in this chapter and the last. Also, I had to put that bit in about Kaylee. It should make sense in the end... I hope. Also, with the grammar. They live on the edge. What's the chance they're gonna actually say stuff like 'therefore' and such. I also figure that everyone kinda wears off on everyone else, which is why Simon's grammar is getting worse. One last thing. There are going to be two definite relationships defined from almost the beginning. 1) Jayne and River, if you don't like that pairing, tough. 2) Kaylee and Simon, the cutest couple if you ask me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Yeah. She'll be fine."  
  
~~~~~  
  
" So, who's the girl?" Mal asked when the nine members were sitting around the table eating dinner together. When he looked up to answer Mal's question, River stole his bread again.  
  
" Hey!" He grabbed for the basket again, getting another piece. " Does it matter?"  
  
" I take it she's who you were supposed to meet?"  
  
" Yeah." Jayne was avoiding that he had bellowed the fact that the girl was his sister.  
  
" If she's gonna stay on the ship I need ta know who she is." Mal stated rationally.  
  
" She's my sister, okay? Her name's Tara."  
  
" Who shot her?" Simon asked from behind his fork.  
  
" Our father. Abusive bastard." He glanced at Kaylee and River. " Sorry." Simon practically choked.  
  
" What?"  
  
" I said sorry." Jayne said, just louder than a mutter.  
  
" Not that. Her own father shot her?"  
  
" Yeah. Life ain't as perfect out here as it is in the Core. Lot more problems." Jayne was silent the rest of the meal.  
  
" Jayne? You wanna sit in the infirmary with her?" Simon asked, as the hulking expanse of muscle went to stand.  
  
" Thanks Doc." Jayne waited somewhat patiently as he stood up and went to arrange another bed for him. " I really... appreciate it." Everyone dissipated to their respectful quarters after that.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Once Kaylee checked the engines, she went to her quarters.  
  
" Too bad I won't get to wear this again." She whispered before shutting the lights off. She had been looking at the dress Malcolm had bought her when they had gone to that party to get the job. The one were he got in a fight.  
  
~~~~~  
  
" Thanks Doc. Promise I won't kill ya in your sleep. If anythin' happens, I'll come and get ya."  
  
" Okay." Simon backed out of the room as Jayne held Tara's hand between his own.  
  
" Come on. Wake up, please." Jayne fell asleep in the chair, holding Tara's hand in a death grip.  
  
Around midnight, River woke up, eyes strangely focused, and walked straight into the infirmary.  
  
" Wake up. Come back, your job is not done here yet, little one." River unconsciously put her slender hand over Tara's forehead. " Your job is not done yet."  
  
River woke the next morning in her own bed with no recollection of how the voice had taken over. Not even in passing.  
  
" How'd you sleep River?" Simon asked, checking on the frail girl.  
  
" Fine. You?" She stretched, feeling better than she had since she had gone to the academy.  
  
" Good. I'm gonna go check on Jayne and Tara."  
  
" She's gonna wake up. Don't worry." River spoke without thinking, causing Simon to pause.  
  
" How do you know, sweetie?" She shrugged.  
  
" Just do. Hurry up and check before Jayne comes lookin' for ya."  
  
" Wouldn't want that now would we?" He teased.  
  
" No." River wasn't concentrating on her brother anymore. /The voices have lessened. Is that good or bad?/  
  
" I'll see you later. Try not to get in trouble."  
  
" Kay." River shook her head and focused on getting dressed. Simon had forgotten the drugs last night and this morning. River wasn't about to remind him.  
  
~~~~~  
  
" So, how's she doing?"  
  
" Still unconscious."  
  
" It's to be expected. Excuse me."  
  
" I'm gonna go to my bunk. I don't feel like staying here right now."  
  
" If she wakes up, I'll get you. Promise."  
  
" Thanks Simon."  
  
Jayne offhandedly used the doctor's real name, the first time in a while. He shuffled to his bunk and fell asleep after falling face first on the mattress. Sleeping in a chair is just uncomfortable, doesn't do much to wake you up.  
  
Couple a hours later, he woke to hear someone trying to quietly step down the ladder. Reaching for a gun, he leveled it at where the guy's head should be but found River just underneath it instead.  
  
" What da you want?" He asked, his words muffled by the pillow.  
  
" You never answered my question."  
  
" Which one?" River had, in that last week since asking why he didn't dance, come to his room every night asking a million'n'one questions.  
  
" What your family's like."  
  
" River. I'm not up for this." He had rolled over onto his side to see her better.  
  
" Okay." She thought for a second. " Scoot." She sat on the edge of the bed, forcing him closer to the wall. Taking off her shoes, she slid under the blankets with him.  
  
" What are you doing?" He asked, trying to figure a way around her.  
  
" You don't want to talk. Your sleepiness is affecting me. Just go to sleep." With that, River closed her eyes and tried to sleep.  
  
" It's your funeral if Simon finds us." Jayne slipped farther down, trying to get comfortable. In five minutes, the two people were asleep in each other's arms. 


	4. Ship Gossip

Title: We all have our own battles Part Four: Ship Gossip  
  
Author: Fire Fairy  
  
Disclaimer: We've been over this. People who own Firefly have huge checks in the mail where as I have nothing. 'Cept the fluff in my head which seems to have turned into this. Not bad for fluff *smiles for no reason*. Doncha think?  
  
Summary: Jayne's secret isn't so secret anymore and Malcolm decides, well... Serenity gets a new member, what do you think he decides?  
  
A/N: Please review. Okay, this goes for any story I write, in this section or not, I don't expect ANYBODY to have perfect grammar when they speak, so why should I write it that way? Spelling errors, please point them out because that means I have to check my computer dictionary.  
  
Thanks for reviewing and I hope everyone enjoys. Also, I don't know if I'll continue this or if I'll start working on another story. My muse decided to visit yesterday night (12-9-02) and I now have four chapters. Great huh?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In five minutes, the two people were asleep in each other's arms.  
  
~~~~~  
  
" So, doc. How's she doin'?" Mal asked, stepping into the infirmary.  
  
" Better. She lost a lot of blood but the blood from Jayne helped. She should be up and about a week or so after she wakes up."  
  
" That's great. How's that sister a yours doin'?"  
  
" Better. She hasn't had nightmares the past couple of weeks. Course, I don't know whether or not she's actually sleeping. River seems to be doing better. I still hear her start to mutter those weird phrases she has but at least she's not violent anymore."  
  
" Good, good. Don't want any of my crew gettin' hurt."  
  
" She should be fine. I've regulated the medication. It seems to be working..." Simon finally remembered that he hadn't given her the medication the past day. " Oops."  
  
" Oops what?" Mal crossed his arms and waited for an answer.  
  
" Nothing, nothing. Honestly." Simon turned around to tidy up the immaculate room, just to avoid Mal's glare.  
  
~~~~~  
  
" Hey Inara." Kaylee called as the sophisticated woman stepped into the engine room.  
  
" Is there a problem?" She asked, seeing that Kaylee's tools were all over the place.  
  
" There was, not now. I just haven't picked anything up yet." Kaylee was leaning in a crevice between the engine and a wall.  
  
" Okay then. Listen, did you know that Jayne had a sister?"  
  
" No. Don't think anyone knew. Not even the cap'n."  
  
" Weird."  
  
" You can say that again."  
  
" What's weird?" Zoë stepped in.  
  
" That Jayne had a sister and no one knew 'bout it."  
  
" Not really. Jayne's the quiet type. Don't like to talk a lot."  
  
" Did you need somethin'?" Kaylee asked, snapping out of her thoughts.  
  
" Yeah. Wash wants just a little more power so he can blast off once Captain gets his cargo.  
  
" Okay." She promised. Zoë nodded and instead of leaving, sat down.  
  
" So why does all the chatter seem to be fixed on this?"  
  
" On what?" Kaylee asked, trying to act innocent.  
  
" Tara or whatever the girl's name is."  
  
" It's just weird. And her name's Tara."  
  
" Why? Jayne doesn't talk about his personal life. For all we know, he's got kin at every port we've ever stopped in."  
  
" True, but ya think he would'a mentioned a little sister. I mean. He seems to really care for her."  
  
" He does. Spent all last night by her bed." Simon answered stepping over the threshold.  
  
" Oh. Well, Zoë, we should be going. I'm sure you have something to do." She nodded to Kaylee and mouthed at Zoë ' Let's go'. Simon was oblivious to the entire exchange.  
  
/She's a goddess./  
  
" You know, it's amazing the way you keep this ship running. Serenity would have been dead in the water long before now."  
  
" Yeah. People just need to find the rhythm of the ship. Serenity tells me when something's wrong." Her mind flashed to Simon's birthday. " Well, usually she tells me."  
  
" I was wonderin'. Next time we land planet side, and we're all allowed off, if you'd like to get dinner. I'm sure I can get someone to watch River." He trailed off as Kaylee's face lit up like a child at Christmas.  
  
" Sure." Simon mirrored Kaylee's smile.  
  
" Well, I have to go find River."  
  
" Tell her hi." Kaylee called to his retreating back.  
  
" 'Kay." He responded without looking. Simon was afraid that if he had stayed there much longer, she would have changed her mind and said no. No one wants that.  
  
~~~~~  
  
" River?" Simon could be heard in the hallway outside of Book's door.  
  
" Book? Have you seen River?" He asked, looking only slightly worried.  
  
" No, but I'm sure she'll turn up soon. You know, this ship isn't all that big." He answered, still trying to piece back his bible after River 'fixing' it.  
  
" Sorry about the book." Simon said ducking out of the room before Preacher could respond.  
  
" That's quite alright." He told the air.  
  
~~~~~  
  
" Hey doc, you seen Jayne?" Mal asked, lounging near the door.  
  
" He should be in his room. Said he was gonna get some sleep."  
  
" Okay. What about her?" He motioned towards the still unconscious body of Jayne's sister.  
  
" Sleeping, as far as I can tell. Elevated brain activity, more color to her skin, stuff like that. Tara should wake up in a day or two, assuming nothin' else goes wrong."  
  
" Tara?"  
  
" Her."  
  
" Must not have caught her name. I think I was settling my bet with Zoë. I should go get that money back." Mal turned to walk off but thought better.  
  
" I'll go find Jayne. Need his help. See ya 'round doc."  
  
" Yes sir."  
  
~~~~~  
  
" Mal's coming." River whispered into Jayne's shoulder.  
  
" Door's locked. I think."  
  
" Does it matter?"  
  
" Yes." Jayne struggled up to see if the door was locked.  
  
" Why?" River's eyes had changed slightly.  
  
" If Mal comes in here and sees this, he's really gonna boot me out an airlock."  
  
" That was pretty funny. You knew he wouldn't do that." River giggled slightly.  
  
" What do you mean?" He asked, sinking back to the mattress.  
  
" You called them. Told them to come get me and Simon. Mal found out and threatened to throw you out the airlock. I was watching from the beams." She pointed up as she was talking to indicate the catwalk.  
  
" You shouldn't have been up there." Jayne was dazed at the fact that this picture of innocence knew what he had done AND had forgiven him.  
  
" I forgive you Jayne." She whispered as Mal knocked on the door. 


	5. Relationships

Title: We all have our own battles  
  
Part Five: Relationships  
  
Author: Fire Fairy  
  
Disclaimer: I know this won't be the last time so here, *plugs in a flashing neon sign* FIRE FAIRY DOES NOT OWN FIREFLY. I hope that's better. Do you like? I do because it's blue. *drifts off into space* Enjoy.  
  
Summary: Jayne's secret isn't so secret anymore and Malcolm decides, well... Serenity gets a new member, what do you think he decides?  
  
A/N: Please review. Thanks to everyone who's written, please keep reading and I hope you enjoy. My muse is still here, though I don't know how long. Don't like to test these things. If I stop writing for a long time it's because I'm blocked. So, enjoy while you got it. Enjoy the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" I forgive you Jayne." She whispered as Mal knocked on the door.  
  
~~~~~  
  
" Jayne? You in there?" The knocking stopped for a second. " Jayne?"  
  
" Uh, yeah?" He was still staring down at River as Mal opened the door and started down the ladder.  
  
" I need your help with a job." He managed to get his feet to touch the ground before he saw Jayne and River in the same bed. " What the hell's goin' on?" He shouted.  
  
" She forgives me." Jayne shook his head. " I mean."  
  
" River, up. Go back to Simon, he's lookin' for ya. I need to talk to Jayne alone."  
  
" You want to yell at him. Tell him it's not okay. You can say it in front of me Sergeant." River didn't budge an inch.  
  
" River this is my ship and on my ship you will listen to me and your brother. Now go to Simon." The fury in his eyes was plain to see.  
  
" River go." Jayne said without looking at the girl. He was staring down the captain. /I can't believe I did this. Now me and Tara are gonna get kicked off. At least she'll get put planet-side./  
  
" Okay." River stepped past Mal and slowly walked up the ladder.  
  
" What the hell was goin' on? I never thought I'd have ta tell ya this."  
  
" Before you continue this little rant nothin' happened." Jayne tried to avoid getting yelled at.  
  
" Nothin' happened? What do you mean nothin' happened? I found you and River in the same bed!" His arms flung toward were they had last seen the girl.  
  
" We fell asleep. Both fully dressed, with the exception of shoes." Jayne said, catching sight of River's boots.  
  
" You fell asleep with the YOUNGEST member of this crew and you expect me to believe nothin' happened?"  
  
" Yes! Okay?! And in all fairness, if you take Tara on, she's the youngest, not River."  
  
" What does that got to do with anything?" Mal's head was spinning at this turn of events.  
  
" I would never do anything to hurt River. We're... friends now." Jayne said slowly.  
  
" Friends? Friends don't sleep in the same bed." Mal breathed deep through his nose, trying to regain his head.  
  
" Oh yeah? Yeah? What about you and Inara? Last time any of us checked, y'all were 'just friends'. What? That rule don't apply to you two?" Mal started gaping as Jayne stood up and faced him.  
  
" What- I mean- what-"  
  
" Yeah. Everyone knows 'bout you and the whore. Known somethin' fishy was happenin' since you got in that duel or whatever."  
  
" You won't call her that." The only coherent thought Mal could get to come out of his mouth was not the right one.  
  
" Y'all friends and bangin' each other. Me and River are just friends. She fell asleep down here 'cause I didn't want ta talk and she didn't want ta leave."  
  
" It's different Jayne. But... just promise you won't let anyone else find out."  
  
Mal sighed out that request, knowing Jayne would follow it.  
  
" Sure Mal. Now, if ya don't mind, I'm gonna go check on Tara. Take River her shoes." Jayne picked up the girl's boots and stepped past Mal. " Sorry." Jayne was up the ladder and gone before Mal moved.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Jayne poked his head into River's room and when she wasn't there, set her boots next to the bed.  
  
" She deserves better."  
  
~~~~~  
  
" Simon?"  
  
" River! Where were you?"  
  
" Nowhere and everywhere." She answered quietly.  
  
" Well, it's time for your medicine." He reached for River's hand and started walking toward his office when she took it. " You'll be happy to know that Kaylee accepted my proposal for dinner."  
  
" Told ya she would." River answered smiling.  
  
" Yes, yes you did." Simon picked up the pace and they made it to sickbay at the same time Jayne did.  
  
" Hey doc. How's my sister?" He asked, seeing their faces. Jayne was avoiding looking at River and vice versa.  
  
" I'm just gonna check on her, uh, Jayne." River was gripping his hand tighter as the voices got louder.  
  
" She needs help." The voice that came from River's throat was an octave higher than her normal voice.  
  
" What?" Simon jumped as an alarm started in the infirmary. Rushing in, he saw Tara's body going into shock.  
  
" What's goin' on doc?" Jayne was about to rush to his sisters' side, when Simon stopped him.  
  
" River, Jayne, out. I don't need help and y'all just get in the way." He shoved them out and locked the doors behind them.  
  
" LET ME IN!" River grabbed at his arm as Jayne pounded away at the door.  
  
" She'll be fine, I promise." It was River's voice this time and Jayne stopped, letting those few tears stream down his face. " I promise. Simon's a good doctor. He can save her." The two sat wrapped up outside the doors, waiting for them to open.  
  
~~~~~  
  
" Jayne? She's still asleep. Her body went into shock in response to a medicine I gave her. Nothing too serious."  
  
Simon stopped when he saw that the two people's arms were still tangled together. " What's going on?" He bent his head to get a better look at River.  
  
" It's like this." Jayne started but couldn't think of anything else to say.  
  
" I like him Simon. Jayne's very nice and we're friends. Is there a problem with that?" 


	6. Revelations

Title: We all have our own battles  
  
Part Six: Revelations  
  
Author: Fire Fairy  
  
Disclaimer: I wonder if anyone realizes this. If I owned firefly, I would be on the show and I would have this kick-ass character and I would just blast through everything... Why would I be writing a fanfic?  
  
Summary: Everyone seems to be pairing off and Jayne's secrets out and Serenity gets a new crewmember.  
  
A/N: Please review. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed. I introduce Tara's character just a tad bit more here. Hope you like and please keep reading. Thanks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" I like him Simon. Jayne's very nice and we're friends. Is there a problem with that?"  
  
Simon looked a little taken back by the sudden growth of a backbone in his little sister. " Uh... no. I guess not." He scratched his head, trying to come up with a reason why there was a problem.  
  
" Good. You still haven't answered my question. Since your sister is fine, we'll go back to your room and finish our discussion." River directed Jayne down the hall away from where Simon was standing.  
  
" Yeah. Yeah, I guess." Jayne could be heard saying as he was led away.  
  
" What is going on here?" Simon asked the air as he got his senses back.  
  
" I was just about to ask ya that very question." Kaylee's voice sounded from behind him. He turned around smiling.  
  
" Well, I found River."  
  
" And she found Jayne. Makes perfect sense."  
  
" It does? How?"  
  
" Easy. You and your sister go after the leftovers."  
  
" What?" Simon stepped closer to Kaylee as they entered the infirmary.  
  
" Yeah. Cap'n's with Inara, Zoë has Wash and Books' a preacher. We're all that's left." She shrugged and hopped up on an empty bed.  
  
" You aren't 'leftovers'." Simon grimaced at the word, so close to his thoughts of the whole crew the first time he saw them.  
  
" Tell me the truth. If we weren't on this ship, and I was still a mechanic, would you have asked me to dinner?"  
  
" Well..."  
  
" No. You would have a trophy wife, be a great surgeon and I wouldn't even register on your radar. Admit it. Life in the Core ain't half as great as out here."  
  
" Yes. I like getting shot at."  
  
" But at least you have your sister." Kaylee said quietly as Simon mentally counted all the times he been shot near.  
  
" You're right. I have a great practice," He paused for Kaylee to laugh. " And I have you."  
  
~~~~~  
  
" So, what do you make of this Preacher?" Mal asked into the shadows where he knew Book was watching.  
  
" Interesting chain of events. All brought on by a single message."  
  
~~~~~  
  
/What's going on? Dad... screaming......... gunshots. PAIN. So much pain. Voices all around. *Come back, your job is not done* What?... Please, come back! Don't leave me here!/  
  
Tara unconsciously started twitching under the covers. Her thoughts betrayed by the flickering behind her eyelids.  
  
/Please don't leave!/  
  
~~~~~  
  
" Inara?" She quickly put her computer on stand by mode.  
  
" I thought I asked you to knock?" Mal shifted on his feet.  
  
" We have a problem." Four words and Inara was already uncomfortable.  
  
~~~~~  
  
" So that's what's goin' on." Mal concluded telling what he found and what Jayne had said.  
  
" Everyone knows?" She whispered.  
  
" According to Jayne."  
  
~~~~~  
  
/Voices, so many voices... JAYNE!/ Tara struggled toward the surface, trying to get away from the mud that dragged her down. /JAYNE!/ 


	7. Awake

Title: We all have our battles  
  
Part Seven: Awake  
  
Author: Fire Fairy  
  
Disclaimer: Why would I be writing a fanfic?  
  
Spoilers: Duh.  
  
Summary: Okay, everyone is effectively (almost) paired off, or will be soon. It is now officially known that Jayne has a sister and abusive father whom happens to be trigger-happy. And people wonder why Jayne seems so screwed up.  
  
A/N: She's alive, she's ALIVE! *lightening flashes, a mad scientists cackles in the background, scene resembles Frankenstein* Okay, peeps, Tara's awake. Yay! I hope I've gained a loyal group of followers and that it continues to grow. Please read and tell me what you think of my story. Did everyone see yesterday's episode? That was a weird conversation between Jayne and Shepherd. I also ain't sure how to spell the bounty hunter's name so I'm guessin' at it. Well, here goes nothin'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" What's goin' on?" Mal asked walking into the infirmary.  
  
" She's still unconscious."  
  
" Thought ya said she'd wake up by now? It's been a week."  
  
" I thought she'd wake up by now too."  
  
" Well, keep it up doc." The ship jerked violently to the side all of a sudden, sending everyone sprawling.  
  
" WASH! What the hell is goin' on?!" Mal yelled at the com link, trying to get clear of medical supplies and Simon.  
  
" Sorry Cap'n, we were gonna run into an Alliance cruiser if we'd stayed on the path we were on."  
  
" Couldn't you have turned smoother?"  
  
" Probably. But do you really want the Alliance anywhere near us when we have that cargo?" Wash asked, referring to the crates of explosives they'd picked up a week after Tara.  
  
" No, but next time, a little warning might be nice." Simon was struggling to get Tara's limp form back up on the bed. What he needed to do, was lift with his legs and lay her out flat on the floor before trying to lift her.  
  
" Need some help doc?" Mal asked, waiting for Simon to collapse from exertion.  
  
" Yeah. Sure. Why not?" Mal picked up the girl and laid her out on the bed. " Thanks."  
  
" Any time. I'm gonna go check on the crates." Mal ambled out of sickbay, headed towards cargo when a very loud shout sounded out behind him.  
  
Turning around and running back, he saw Simon trying to get at someone in the corner. A quick look at Tara's bed and he knew she was awake.  
  
" Jayne, your sisters awake. Hurry it up and get down here."  
  
" Comin'." Jayne's voice crackled over the system as Mal walked towards where Simon was trying to inch his way near Tara.  
  
" Shh. No one's gonna hurt you." A bedpan was flung at his head.  
  
" Hey." If Mal hadn't ducked it would've hit him.  
  
" Shh. We aren't gonna hurt ya. We're friends of Jayne." Simon had his hands out, and was taking half-inch steps towards the girl. Instead of calming down, she threw tray.  
  
" Get away from me." The words grated out of her mouth, full anger and fear.  
  
" We aren't gonna hurt you."  
  
" I said get away from me!" She threw a second tray. Her hands were still full of ammo when Jayne and River came running in.  
  
" Tara Elizabeth Cobb! You stop that nonsense right now!"  
  
Jayne roared as a pill bottle hit Simon in the head. Tara dropped everything in her hands and tried to burrow further in the wall. They faintly heard her chanting, " I'm sorry" over and over.  
  
" It's okay. No one was hurt." Simon was still trying to get the girl to come away from the corner when Jayne stepped in and forcibly picked her up. She just went limp, didn't even try to fight.  
  
" Now what's the matter? These people are trying to help and you start throwin' things at 'em? What are you daft?" Jayne had set her back down on the bed.  
  
" I'm sorry." She whispered through hands and hair.  
  
" It's okay." Jayne pulled the trembling girl into a hug. " Just let them help." He started whispering, too low for anyone to catch.  
  
" Dad... What happened to dad?" She swallowed, trying not to panic.  
  
" Dad shot you and ran just as I got there."  
  
" I know. I was awake for that. Positive he didn't follow?" Tara's voice was little more than a whisper.  
  
" Positive sweetie." Jayne pulled away and nodded at Simon. " You can help her now." He sat down in a chair next to the bed as Simon tried to get her to lie down. " Lie down." She complied as Jayne spoke up.  
  
" Thanks." Simon started the evaluation of her wounds when Mal slipped out.  
  
~~~~~  
  
" What's goin' on Cap'n?" Kaylee asked when he stepped into the mess hall.  
  
" Girl's awake."  
  
" She's gonna be okay, right Mal?" Inara sat forward concerned.  
  
" Doc says she's gonna be fine. Preacher, I'd like to have a word with you."  
  
Simon had told Mal what the bounty hunter had said about Book, this was the first time he'd be able to address the issue and he didn't want to do it in front of the rest of the crew.  
  
" Yes?" He asked, standing up to go out the door.  
  
" Simon told me what the bounty hunter said 'bout ya. Is it true?" Mal had waited 'til they stepped out the door before he quietly spoke that last sentence.  
  
" Earley?"  
  
" That would be the one." They were progressing farther from the door and Book was raising his voice a bit more.  
  
" What exactly did he say?"  
  
" That you weren't no shepherd." Mal turned to face the accused man, not going another step.  
  
" Why would he say a thing like that?" Book tried to ask the question innocently and just about pulled it off.  
  
" Because you aren't." The two men turned to look at River. Mal raised his eyebrows at Book and pointed towards River.  
  
" I am so." /I need a little more time./  
  
" I don't much care what ya are Shepherd, just don't do a thing to harm my crew, got it?" Mal leaned in and whispered. " Don't even think about it."  
  
" I wouldn't do anything to hurt this crew."  
  
" Even unintentionally. If you got any secrets that put this crew at risk, I need to know. Not right now, but soon." Mal took River's hand as she started spouting off about Tara's condition.  
  
" Sorry. It might already be too late."  
  
~~~~~  
  
" She opened her shoulder wound. I'll need to re-stitch it."  
  
" Okay." Tara spoke up for the first time in half an hour.  
  
" Just let me get some anesthetics." Tara reached up, practically screaming.  
  
" NO! No drugs."  
  
" You might want-"  
  
" She said no drugs, doc."  
  
" Okay, it'll be painful." With a shudder, Tara pulled up her sleeve, showing new and old puncture marks.  
  
" No drugs." Grabbing Jayne's hand, she gritted her teeth, setting herself up for the pain.  
  
" Here goes nothin'." 


	8. The Devils We Carry

Title: We all have our battles  
  
Part Eight: The Devils We Carry  
  
Author: It already tells ya  
  
Disclaimer: Were you paying any attention to the LAST seven disclaimers?  
  
Spoilers: Duh  
  
Summary: Jayne has a younger sister who is know the newest addition to the crew, there's a suspicion that Book ain't really a shepherd and... let's just say there are some REALLY nasty men who want Book... dead or alive.  
  
A/N: Hey, in 'Objects in Space' I thought it was so funny that Wash would think that psychics were from science fiction and not get that living on a spaceship was too! *starts laughing uncontrollably* I just can't get over it. So anyway, please review and I hope y'all like this chapter. I put all the little parts in as a necessity and I don't believe in the devil but I thought Book would.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Here goes nothin'."  
  
To her credit, Tara didn't scream once during the time when the ten tiny stitches were sewed into her flesh.  
  
" Brave girl." She didn't say anything as Simon absentmindedly congratulated her for not screaming.  
  
~~~~~  
  
" How's she doin'?" Kaylee asked, coming into the infirmary.  
  
" Better. She's sleeping right now. How 'bout we go into my room and talk."  
  
Simon didn't want Tara waking up again, 'specially since Jayne was sleeping.  
  
" Okay." Kaylee let him lead her out of the room, knowing why they were leaving.  
  
" How's River?"  
  
" Same as usual. Can't be sure if the medicine's workin'. Talking with Jayne seems to help." Simon let slip the newfound relationship between the ape-man gone wrong and his little sister.  
  
" River and Jayne?" Kaylee's voice was full of disbelief and wonder.  
  
" Unfortunately. She argued me out of having any problems with it." He said, trying to look stuck up.  
  
" River?" Kaylee started laughing as they entered his room.  
  
" Yes, my little baby sister River." Simon shook his head as he started laughing too.  
  
" Weird what happens when you give someone even half an ounce of freedom."  
  
" Yeah. By the way, thanks for agreeing to dinner." He said quietly, sitting down on the floor, pulling a blanket from the bed.  
  
" Thanks for askin'. After Book comin' by didn't think ya'd ever ask me." She confessed, curling up next to him under the blanket.  
  
" Yeah that was awkward wasn't it?"  
  
" Least ya answered correctly."  
  
~~~~~  
  
" Zoë?"  
  
" Yes sweetie?"  
  
" What did you mean about us livin' on a spaceship?" (A/N Ha!)  
  
" Never mind."  
  
~~~~~  
  
" I can't believe ya talked that brother a yours into agreein' with this." Jayne commented, speaking into the dark room.  
  
" Go to sleep." River answered.  
  
~~~~~  
  
" So do we have a deal?"  
  
" Swear you won't hurt any of the crew and we have a deal."  
  
" They get in the way and I might have to."  
  
" You don't hurt anyone or I won't come with you."  
  
" Deal, Shepherd." The word was full of sarcasm.  
  
" Deal." /I just made a deal with the devil incarnate./  
  
~~~~~  
  
" So what do ya think Book's problem is?"  
  
" Yeah he's been actin' really weird lately."  
  
" Yeah." The crew was sitting around the dinner table, minus one shepherd and one ape-man.  
  
" If there's a problem, and it's serious, Preacher'll tell us. No need to worry."  
  
Wash's voice come over the com.  
  
" Mal. There's a need to worry."  
  
~~~~~  
  
" How long they been tailin' us?" He asked, leaning over his pilot's shoulder, trying to get a better view.  
  
" Hard to tell. Three or four hours at the most."  
  
" And we're just NOW findin' out about 'em?" Mal asked, just a little angry.  
  
" Yeah." A voice flared up over the communications and a picture to go with it.  
  
" Hello Captain Reynolds. We don't want to fight. We just want Book."  
  
" Well, that might be a problem since we want him too."  
  
" It's too late. He's already traded his life for your crew."  
  
" Oh really." Mal crossed his arms and settled himself lightly on the equipment, sarcasm and skepticism coloring his voice.  
  
" Yes, really. We'll be docking in five minutes. Tell him to be waiting for us when we step on board."  
  
" The hell we are." The communication died before Mal could get a response.  
  
" SHEPHERD!" Mal walked away after roaring for Book.  
  
" He does get loud doesn't he?" Wash asked, looking at his beautiful wife.  
  
" Yes, he does."  
  
" If you had a problem, all ya had ta do was tell me!" Mal tried to keep his cool.  
  
" I didn't want to involve Serenity. I don't need you to get hurt Captain."  
  
" So it's back to captain now, is it? Well listen here. This is my ship and under no circumstances are you leaving and that is final!"  
  
" You're forgetting that all humans have freewill."  
  
" Not when they're gonna do something stupid." He answered, still arguing.  
  
" I'm not doing something stupid. I'm simply taking another direction on my journey."  
  
" You are part of my crew and I demand to know why you're leaving!"  
  
" You want to know? Sit down. I'll tell you."  
  
It took Book all of four minutes to go over the highlights of the whole story.  
  
" No wonder you know so much 'bout crime." Jayne commented from the doorway. The rest of the crew present nodded their heads as well.  
  
" Captain, they're trying to dock." Wash announced.  
  
" We'll be waitin' for 'em. You." He pointed towards Book and started out the door.  
  
~~~~~  
  
" Listen, it's just been a big misunderstandin' here. You don't want Book."  
  
" Why not?" The guy seemed really pissed off that the job wasn't going according to plan.  
  
" Because, you don't want to be introduced to Vera here." With that, Jayne stepped from the shadows, his biggest and best gun pointed straight at the guy.  
  
" That's right, ya don't." He answered, advancing a few more steps to be right next to Mal.  
  
" I'm touched that you have so much sympathy for one crew member, but really, this is getting annoying. Hand him over now." The guy held out his hand like he was going to get a nice easy parcel that he could carry in his pocket.  
  
" What's your name again?" Mal asked, trying to stall for just a few more seconds. His mind was still trying to work out a better plan than Vera.  
  
" Captain Jones."  
  
" Jones. You're right, this is getting' annoyin'. So why don't you just leave?" At the word leave, Jones was thrown back into a wall.  
  
" He said leave." Tara's voice was heard from behind the three men. When they turned to look at her, her eyes were glowing white. 


	9. Readers

Title: We all have our battles  
  
Part Nine: Readers  
  
Author: You Already Know Who  
  
Disclaimer: Why in the 'verse would I be posting fanfics if I OWNED Firefly? I mean, seriously people, why?  
  
Spoilers: Duh  
  
Summary: Jayne has a younger sister who is now the newest addition to the crew, there's a suspicion that Book ain't really a shepherd and is it possible that the newest addition is a witch or a reader?  
  
A/N: Hope y'all are enjoying this. Nice twist on the end huh? Well, it gets sorted out, sorta, here so just try to pay attention. At least Book is safe and that Jones idiot won't try messing with him again. I hope. But like I've said before, I have no clue whatsoever on what's going to happen. Best way to write a story in my opinion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" He said leave." Tara's voice was heard from behind the three men. When they turned to look at her, her eyes were glowing white.  
  
" What the-" Mal didn't finish his thoughts as a gun was shot.  
  
" TARA!" The girl held up her hand and didn't even flinch as the bullet ripped it's way toward her.  
  
" Stupid human." The bullet had stopped dead, suspended in mid air, inches from the palm of her hand. When she put her hand down, the piece of heated steel clanged metallically to the deck.  
  
" Okay. I'm goin'. I'm goin'." Jones went back through to his own ship like his tail was on fire. The three men never noticed Tara collapse.  
  
~~~~~  
  
" You never told me your sister was a reader." Mal accused Jayne, standing in sickbay.  
  
" That's cause she ain't." Jayne said for the tenth time.  
  
" Then explain how she did that hand thing." River interrupted.  
  
" Her mind opened. She was just trying to help. So were they."  
  
" And who would this 'they' be, exactly?" Mal asked, addressing River for the first time.  
  
" They, the voices. I can hear them, you can't. Tara's mind was open and they were just trying to help. Book's job is not over by far."  
  
" His job? What job?" River closed her eyes and shook her head ever so slightly.  
  
" What?" She asked, seeing Mal's look burning into her.  
  
" What job River?"  
  
" I don't know." She whispered, trying to dredge up the last couple of minutes in her mind.  
  
" What do ya mean ya don't know, you were just spoutin' off about it." Mal was keeping his voice down for the fact that Tara was asleep.  
  
" I don't remember okay?"  
  
" How can ya not remember what ya said five seconds ago?"  
  
" Mal." Simon warned, glaring at him as he did a second check on Tara.  
  
" How is she?" Jayne turned to look at the young man.  
  
" Nothing seriously wrong. Not that I can see anyway. She should be fine."  
  
" Should be?"  
  
" She's just sleeping right now. Exhaustion I'd say. Her stitches are holding so that's a good thing. As long as she doesn't break them again."  
  
" She won't. Tara knows not to do the same stupid thing twice."  
  
" I never said that breaking her stitches was a stupid thing. It just happens sometimes."  
  
" I know ya didn't say that doc, I never said ya did. But she knows not to do that again otherwise she'll have to go through gettin' 'em re-stitched."  
  
" Will y'all shut up?" Tara complained from her bed, getting ready to throw a pillow at the next person who talked.  
  
" Okay, we're leavin'. Night Tara." Everyone filed out and Simon shut off the lights.  
  
" Finally." /No nightmares tonight. Please./  
  
~~~~~  
  
" So Tara, ya any good at anything in particular?" Mal asked over dinner one-night two weeks later.  
  
" Expert thief." She answered absentmindedly, putting food in her mouth.  
  
" What do ya mean, exactly?" Mal leaned forward on his elbows, interested in knowing that the crime gene continued through out the family.  
  
" I can break in anywhere I want and get back out undetected over ninety percent of the time."  
  
" Really? That could come in handy."  
  
" And I can hack my way into any cortex and get blueprints, security codes and the like."  
  
" Tara." Jayne warned, pointing his fork at the girl.  
  
" What? Mom taught me and it should go to some use. Anyway, I need to find some way to earn my keep."  
  
" Your mom taught ya? What is with this family and crime?" Mal commented.  
  
" When Jayne left, he had to get good at guns to get a job. Mom was a thief when she met dad and when she thought I might stand a chance to get away like Jayne, she taught me everything she knew."  
  
" Skills like that should go to some use. Care to give a demonstration some time?"  
  
" No prob Cap'n. When, where and what?" Tara was eager for her first assignment as part of Serenity's crew.  
  
" It's just a demo but I'm sure Wash, Kaylee and I can whip somethin' up for ya ta try and get past, now can't we?" He asked, smiling at Wash and Kaylee as he scooped another forkful of potatoes into his mouth.  
  
" Yes sir." Wash answered, fake saluting.  
  
" 'Course." Kaylee beamed right back, her mind already at work on the scenario.  
  
" When we get it ready, we'll come get ya, okay Tara?"  
  
" Yes sir."  
  
~~~~~  
  
" Okay, I have the blueprints give me a sec and I'll have those security codes."  
  
Tara was sitting a computer, accessing fake Alliance files. It was a simulation of the job on Ariel when they had to get the medicine out of the hospital, except much harder.  
  
" Here, here and here. We need the same security code. In this area we have motion detectors which are deactivated here. I have the codes we need and we can go in when everyone's ready."  
  
" Not bad."  
  
" Thanks Captain."  
  
" Your welcome."  
  
" Thought those blocks could stop anyone." Kaylee was still dazed at the speed with which Tara had extracted the information.  
  
" No offense but a child could've broken through. Not to mention that Alliance scramble their codes. I ran yours through a program I have, ya didn't even TRY to scramble 'em."  
  
" Didn't think we'd have to. Looks like we got us some new talent. Welcome aboard Tara Cobb."  
  
" Thanks Captain Reynolds."  
  
~~~~~  
  
" Looks like Tara's gonna be a good addition to the crew."  
  
" Another thief for the mix."  
  
" A good thief though."  
  
" That would be the assumption." 


	10. Fights, Blood and Boxes

Title: We all have our battles  
  
Part Ten: Fights, Blood and Boxes  
  
Author: Take a wild guess  
  
Disclaimer: Think really, really hard. Would I be posting fanfics if I owned Firefly and made hundreds of dollars off of it anyway? Come on people!  
  
Spoilers: Duh  
  
Summary: Jayne's younger sister is now the newest addition to the crew, Mal is violent and Tara loses more blood. Any one else have some secrets they want to spill? Book?  
  
A/N: Hope y'all are enjoying this. I personally like the way this is going and my muse REALLY seems to like me. I mean, three chapters in one day is a record. Doing it TWICE has to be worthy of a medal or something. *balloons and confetti start falling from the ceiling* For me? *guy holding medal nods and places it around her neck* Yay! So I DO get an award. Okay. Enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" That would be the assumption."  
  
" Yes. Judging by the test, a good assumption."  
  
~~~~~  
  
" Jayne, what's goin' on?" Tara walked into the cargo bay to see her older brother and the doctor about to get in a fight.  
  
" Nothin'." He muttered. " Just go back to your room." Jayne's eyes were flaring, full of anger. Tara latched onto his arm and tried to tug him backwards.  
  
" It ain't worth it. Don't matter what it is." She fell backwards when he flung his arm back in an attempt to get her off.  
  
" I would never do a thing to hurt her."  
  
" So says the science experiment gone wrong."  
  
" Hey!" Mal shouted just as Jayne lunged for Simon.  
  
" He started it." The two men pointed their fingers at each other and spoke simultaneously.  
  
" I don't care. I'm endin' it. Now what in the 'verse is goin' on?" Inara's form drew Mal's attention towards the wall behind Jayne. Inara was helping Tara sit up.  
  
Simon and Jayne were still talking over each other, but Mal had stopped listening. Tara was bleeding from a wound on her forehead, but was trying to get Inara to leave her alone.  
  
" Tara! You okay?" He shouted, the two men shutting up at the question. Tara ducked her head and shouted back.  
  
" Yeah." She scuttled out of the room quick as Nara rocked back on her heels shaking her head.  
  
When Tara left, Simon started yelling again a second before Jayne. Neither noticed Mal's total lack of attention, nor did they realize when he walked over to the wall where Tara had been resting.  
  
" How much was she bleeding?" He asked, seeing the lines of blood dripping to the floor.  
  
" Bad. Wouldn't let me help her though." Inara looked sick at the thought of someone with that much of an injury refusing help.  
  
" Go find her. See if you can at least get her to wash it. I'll deal with these two."  
  
Inara nodded and rushed off. Mal, turning to his old method, picked up a crescent wrench and whacked the two men over the head with it.  
  
" Help me tie 'em up, would ya?" He asked Book, who was standing in the shadows.  
  
" Of course." He replied, stepping forward to help, holding rope in both his hands.  
  
~~~~~  
  
" Would one of ya mind tellin' me what started this little argument?"  
  
Mal waited a second before looking at Book. The two men were tied together, arms behind their backs, seated on the cold metal deck.  
  
" NOW your silent?" He asked.  
  
" He started it." Jayne argued stubbornly.  
  
" I don't care who started it. I want to know what it was about."  
  
" River." Simon answered, still trying to wiggle his way out of the cable that held him and Jayne together.  
  
" I knew that girl was gonna cause problems. What now?"  
  
" She refused to take her medicine, saying Jayne had said she didn't need 'em."  
  
" That all?"  
  
" When I confronted him he got defensive and said that I shouldn't accuse him without proof."  
  
" I did not!" Jayne yelled, jerking forward, causing the doctor to wince in pain.  
  
" What did you do?" Mal covered his eyes with his hand, shaking his head in confusion.  
  
" I said that maybe he should hold off. She's seems ta be doin' better. Maybe she doesn't need anymore."  
  
" Is that possible?"  
  
" Until I can figure a way to fix what they did to her permanently, the medicine is her best shot at being normal."  
  
" How far away 'til ya figure it out doc?"  
  
" I don't know. Longer than it might if I had the proper technology available."  
  
" Well, get back to work on it." Mal sighed and cut the two men loose. " Until then however, River takes her medicine like a good girl and you two don't fight. Deal?"  
  
" Fine."  
  
" Whatever."  
  
" Good. Now get."  
  
~~~~~  
  
" So, why'd ya run?" While Mal had interrogated the two idiots, Inara had found Tara already cleaning the wound.  
  
" He didn't mean ta hurt me. Honest." Inara had to strain to hear the girl's quiet voice.  
  
" I'm sure he didn't. Let me help." The girl whirled around and slammed back into the cabinet.  
  
" No! I- I don't need help." She turned back to the sink and ducked her head under the sink. Inara bit her lip trying to decide what to do. Tara was cleaning the cut on her own so she was already technically doing what Mal had wanted her to do.  
  
" Well, I'll leave you alone then." Turning around slowly, Inara shuffled out of the room. Pausing outside the door, Inara heard a muffled sob break loose.  
  
~~~~~  
  
" So, how's Tara?" Mal asked when he sensed Inara stepping up behind him.  
  
" She's cleaning the cut on her head. It's not as bad as I thought it was."  
  
" Head wounds rarely are. Give out a lot a blood."  
  
" Yeah. So, did you settle the conflict?"  
  
" Yep." Mal sunk further in the chair he was sitting in.  
  
" Well that's good. Had a chance to tell the crew 'bout their next job yet?"  
  
" I'm waiting for dinner. Figured that'd be the best time." Nodding, Inara stood up to leave. " Please don't." Mal's hand shot up to her arm.  
  
" Okay."  
  
~~~~~  
  
" I got us a job." Mal announced at dinner.  
  
" What is it?"  
  
" Smugglin' mostly. Just a couple of boxes, twice as big as Jayne."  
  
" What's in 'em?" Kaylee asked the question everyone was thinking.  
  
" Don't know, nor do I care. We're gonna treat 'em like they've got explosives inside, understand?" A chorus of 'yes sirs' was heard around the table.  
  
" How's your head Tara?" He asked as everyone quieted down and started eating again.  
  
" Fine sir." The blood had been washed thoroughly from her hair and skin, but she looked pale after the amount of blood loss.  
  
" Sure? Ya look sick." Mal was trying to get the girl to say what had happened, even though he had a very good guess.  
  
" Just not very hungry." Which for the most part seemed true, she'd barely touched her dinner.  
  
" Okay."  
  
The crew ate in silence as Serenity creaked around them.  
  
~~~~~  
  
" Here we go." Mal said, looking at the boxes they had to transport. " Aren't ya glad we got rid of the other cargo two planets ago?"  
  
" Wouldn't have had enough room if we hadn't Mal."  
  
Wash stated, breathing heavy after helping push the boxes up the ramp. Even with wheels under them, they were still heavy.  
  
" True. Listen, let's get off of here. Wash, ya know the drill. Get us out nice and fast."  
  
" Aye, aye captain." He faked saluted and ran off towards the cockpit.  
  
" Zoë, that husband a yours gets weirder everyday."  
  
" I know sir." Jayne secured the cargo and Zoë flipped the lever that closed the ramp up.  
  
" Ready for take off."  
  
" Go." Mal could feel the engines roar to life under his feet and felt the feeling of gravity as the ship went to break orbit. It was a comforting feeling. 


	11. Music

Title: We all have our battles  
  
Part Eleven: Music  
  
Author: Guess Who  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Firefly. Maybe in an alternate reality but not this one, okay?  
  
Spoilers: Duh  
  
Summary: Jayne has a sister who is now the newest member of Serenity.  
  
A/N: I hope everyone who is reading this is enjoying it. Much thanks I give to those who have reviewed. So they got the cargo... YAY! Mal should be feeling pretty great now. Please read and review and I just have to say... this story at eleven chapters has more words than my other story Newcomer does at twelve. This story had more at ten. Just a reminder, I'm doing all of this on impulse, okay? I have no clue where this is going nor how some of these parts fit in. Well, enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Go." Mal could feel the engines roar to life under his feet and felt the feeling of gravity as the ship went to break orbit. It was a comforting feeling.  
  
" This is the cargo." Tara stated simply, stepping into view.  
  
" Yep." She prodded at the sides.  
  
" Nice. Need a torch if anyone wanted ta get in. Expensive." With that assessment, she left once more, working on blueprints of the ship and making sure that what happened with Mr. Earley would never happen again.  
  
" She really is good." Mal commented, trying to see what she saw.  
  
" Mom taught her well." Jayne said from behind the boxes. " Done here."  
  
" Okay, well, that's it. Good work everyone." The crew scattered to the four winds as Mal stood staring at his cargo once more. " Good work. Jeez we need some."  
  
Mal stood still for another second before leaving.  
  
~~~~~  
  
" So, everyone clear on what we gotta do once we get there."  
  
Mal was trying to get the crew ready for anything. Last time they'd tried to move smuggled property and sell it, Shepherd had gotten shot and Simon and River had been kidnapped in broad daylight.  
  
" Yes sir. For the third time." Mal smiled at the exasperation in Kaylee's voice.  
  
" Sorry."  
  
" It's okay." Dinner was a quiet affair until music started playing somewhere on the ship.  
  
" What the hell?" Mal asked standing up. It stopped in an instant.  
  
" Sorry." Tara whispered from next to Mal.  
  
" What was that?" He roared.  
  
" I d-d-didn't me-mean to." Tara started to stand up when Mal slammed his fist down onto the table causing her to jump backwards, effectively clearing the seat.  
  
" What was that?" Still mad, Mal couldn't see the tears streaming down Tara's petrified face.  
  
" Mal, calm down. It was just music." Inara tried to get Mal to back off but he was entirely too protective of his ship.  
  
" What did you do?" He took a deep breath and aimed the question at Tara.  
  
" I was just trying to figure a way to play music before dinner. I didn't know it'd go off. I- I had the remote in my pocket. I'm sorry." The sentences came rushed and strung together from Tara's trembling mouth.  
  
" Ask next time. You're gettin' to be as big a problem as River was." He sat back down in his chair a second before Tara stood up and ran out. Inara was the first to say anything.  
  
" How could you be that mean? She said she was sorry and she didn't mean any harm."  
  
" She needs to learn to ask before doin' anything."  
  
" So what? She wanted to listen to music."  
  
" She was messin' with Serenity. That's the so what. And the last time I checked, this was my ship. I'm the captain and what I say goes. She needs to learn to ask."  
  
" Mal did you see her face when you were yelling at her? Or when she ran out?"  
  
Mal grimaced and looked stubbornly at Inara. " No. Why?"  
  
" Because she seriously thought you were going to hurt her. I wouldn't be surprised if she hurt herself." Mal frowned and looked at the door.  
  
" You don't think she really would, do you?"  
  
" I don't know. Maybe you should go find her?" Inara suggested.  
  
" Yeah. I gotta apologize anyway. Finish your dinners." Mal sighed and walked out the door, looking like he was about to sign his death warrant.  
  
~~~~~  
  
" Tara?" Mal called into the empty hallway.  
  
" I said I was sorry. I didn't mean to." Tara's voice echoed back at him.  
  
" I know and I shouldn't have yelled at ya."  
  
" But you did." 


	12. Weekend Breaks

Title: We all have our battles  
  
Part Twelve: Weekend Breaks  
  
Author: Fire Fairy  
  
Disclaimer: I own Firefly, I own DarkAngel, I own Andromeda and Alec Baldwin is my boyfriend... Wait a second. No I don't, no I don't, no I don't and no he ain't. Aww shucks. I was hoping I could get away with that. Guess not.  
  
Spoilers: All shows through Friday the 13th are fair game  
  
Summary: Jayne has a sister who is now the newest member of Serenity.  
  
A/N: Okay Mal screwed up. Don't worry she forgives him. Remember that part early in the story when Kaylee was looking at the dress? Well, I finally figured out why it was there. Like I said, this whole story is impulse and I have no clue how anything's gonna work. Work with me here and ignore the fact that this chapter is basically just tiny bits and pieces. I'll try more next time. Please review and I hope y'all are enjoying this as much as I am.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" But you did."  
  
~~~~~  
  
" Did ya find her?"  
  
" She didn't want ta talk." Mal sat heavily in his chair.  
  
" This is what ya get for explodin'." Kaylee said, shoving away from the table.  
  
" I said I was sorry." Mal tried to get someone to not be shooting daggers at him.  
  
" So did she." Jayne stood up and clumped out the door.  
  
~~~~~  
  
" Tara?"  
  
" Yeah?" It was a couple of days later, Tara had come out of hiding last night.  
  
" Do ya want ta take a look at the computers? Maybe one of us can help ya fix up somethin' in your room." Mal was trying twice as hard to be nice to the girl.  
  
" Okay." She was still cautious around the brown coat.  
  
" Come on." Mal gestured for her to walk next to him as they went to find Wash.  
  
~~~~~  
  
" Should be simple enough."  
  
" Good, do it."  
  
" Right away." Wash was cheery enough. He and Zoë had been in the middle of a fight that ended when Tara asked to borrow him for a little bit. " By the way, Tara. Thanks for savin' my butt back there. I think Zoë was about ready to kick it."  
  
" Whatcha do this time Wash?" Mal asked, amused at the idea that the two were so in love yet still got in tons of fights. Mal wasn't about to forget what Wash had said when they'd been captured by Niska.  
  
" Absolutely nothin'. I don't think anyway."  
  
~~~~~  
  
" Okay, cargo's dumped, money's loaded and everything is green to go. Anyone got a problem with that?" It was a week after the incident with the music. They had sold the cargo and were getting ready to move out.  
  
" No sir!" The exclamation was shouted from everyone in the room, causing a slight echo effect.  
  
" Good. Let's go!"  
  
" Hey Mal?" Inara spoke up after they were safely out of the atmosphere.  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" Is it possible for us to stop by Hera for a weekend?"  
  
" Why?"  
  
" I have someone who I might take as a client." Zoë pitched in.  
  
" And the rest of us could take a break. You know, stretch our legs a bit."  
  
" Yeah. We could do some shopping for the good of all." Kaylee added. She'd been bugging Mal for a new compressor for a while now.  
  
" Okay, okay. Triple threat here. The crew has its vacation and Inara has her job. Someone just go tell Wash the course." Zoë mocked saluted, going to tell Wash to change directions, as Kaylee jumped into Mal's arms knocking the wind out of him.  
  
" Thanks cap." Kaylee called, running off to the engine room. /We could go get dinner!/  
  
~~~~~  
  
" Hi Simon."  
  
" Hey Kaylee." He was distracted, trying to find another form of medication. The last brand had worn off.  
  
" Captain's givin' us all a break. On Hera." The words didn't dawn on Simon 'til after he finished the concoction.  
  
" How long?"  
  
" A whole weekend." The smiles that lit both faces were practically identical.  
  
~~~~~  
  
" Tara? Shepherd wants ta know if ya gonna go with him." The weekend of rest had arrived and everyone had made plans to spend the time away.  
  
" Nah. I'm gonna go find a bookstore. That last cargo paid really nicely."  
  
" I don't want ya goin' by yourself. Have Book swing by one on the way back."  
  
" I'm not a baby Jayne. Anyway, if I get in trouble, I'm small enough to duck out of the way."  
  
" Not with dad." Tara looked down.  
  
" Fine." She stood up and brushed past her older brother.  
  
" Damn! Tara I didn't mean it." But it was too late, she was already heading out the door talking to the Shepherd.  
  
" Damn!" He slammed his open palm against the doorframe.  
  
" She'll be fine." He didn't even jump at the sound of River's voice.  
  
" I know. I just don't like her leavin' mad. When I left she was mad at me."  
  
" And it took you over five years to find each other again. I know."  
  
~~~~~  
  
" This place is really fancy."  
  
" You look beautiful." Kaylee was wearing the dress the captain had allowed her to get back on Ariel. Inara had done Kaylee's make-up and hair before she herself had left.  
  
" Thanks." Kaylee blushed at the compliment.  
  
" You look better than anyone here." Simon's eyes were full of stardust as they were seated at a table for two for a romantic dinner.  
  
~~~~~  
  
" Zoë?"  
  
" Yes?"  
  
" I love you."  
  
" I love you too honey." The couple was walking through a park just enjoying each other's company.  
  
~~~~~  
  
" Things are going well."  
  
" They are."  
  
" Where's the girl?"  
  
" Still on the ship."  
  
" Good."  
  
~~~~~  
  
" Thanks for stoppin' here Shepherd."  
  
" No problem Tara." He smiled at the girl as she scanned the titles and started browsing. It took fifteen minutes but Tara finally found the book she was lookin' for.  
  
" Done?" Book asked as she walked up.  
  
" And checked out. We can go." Tara was struggling with the plastic bag that was holding her precious commodity.  
  
" Do you need any help with that?" She shook her head no, saving her breath for the walk up hill. " Do you at least want to go back to the ship to drop it off." Tara agreed with that considering she was about ready to drop it now.  
  
~~~~~  
  
" You two are back early." Mal had stayed with the ship as everyone but Jayne and River scattered to the four winds.  
  
" Had to drop off a book Tara bought." Mal saw the girl grappling with the book and moved to help.  
  
" I got it." She said before he could move half an inch.  
  
" You sure?"  
  
" Sure." She practically tripped going down the hall to her room but she managed to make it the entire way and down the ladder before dropping the book on the bed.  
  
Book and Mal were talking when she came back.  
  
" Ready."  
  
" Positive?" Tara's face was still red from the exertion.  
  
" Definitely. Make sure no one goes in my room okay?"  
  
" Sure Tara." Tara and Shepherd then exited the ship once more.  
  
" Weird." Mal muttered before sitting down in a spot where he could enjoy the breeze. 


	13. Food Fight and Apologies

Title: We all have our battles  
  
Part Thirteen: Food Fight and Apologies  
  
Author: Fire Fairy  
  
Disclaimer: I've been working on the railroad, all the livelong day. I've been working on the railroad, all the livelong day. I've been working on the railroad all the livelong day, and I still don't own a thing! Like my song?  
  
Spoilers: Of course  
  
Summary: Jayne's sister is the new member of Serenity and everyone seems to be having jolly old time.  
  
A/N: Hey people! What's up? I hope those of you reading like my story. If there's anything you want me to change, just tell me. I know I said this was about Jayne but I've decided, or my muse decided, to broaden it to everyone. I think it still works though. I do have to say I love improv. and I love not having to re-type every chapter. I just have to wait 'til I can get on the family computer. So what the heck was that book that Tara bought? What's in it? You'll find out... I think. Enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Weird." Mal muttered before sitting down in a spot where he could enjoy the breeze.  
  
~~~~~  
  
" Everyone have a good weekend?" Sunday dinner, Serenity had left port and was flying on autopilot. The response rose up, everyone trying to talk at once. " One at a time, okay?"  
  
" Zoë and I spent more time outdoors doin' nothin' than we have in a long time."  
  
The fresh air had been good for the couple who haven't had even the slightest disagreement yet.  
  
" Window shopping is fun." That morning, Simon and Kaylee had gone out for the items everyone needed and spent the rest of the time window-shopping.  
  
" I bet it is. Preacher?" Mal was smiling at Kaylee's enthusiasm when he turned to Book.  
  
" I had several interesting conversations with Tara." Tara and Book had spent the entire weekend walking around and talking about everything in the universe.  
  
" Like what?" Mal was interested. Since the whole music thing, the girl had been even quieter than usual.  
  
" Oh meaning of life, what our purpose is." He said, to rattle off a few.  
  
" Preacher stuff." Tara spoke up before Book could.  
  
" Weaponry, warfare, thievery, ships, families and the Alliance. Including 'Preacher Stuff'." The list was impressive.  
  
" I bet you did most of the talkin' then, Tara."  
  
" We talked quite evenly." Book answered.  
  
" Oh. Okay."  
  
" What did you do Captain?" Kaylee asked, lifting the silence that had fallen over the group.  
  
" Sat around mostly. Watched the ship while everyone else was having fun."  
  
The table erupted in laughter at that, while Wash sat forward.  
  
" Next time, you can have all the fun and I'll watch the ship." He said it so seriously that you knew he was trying very hard to keep a straight face.  
  
" Yeah. We won't leave you out of the fun next time captain."  
  
" I'm touched." He put his hand to his heart with a mock look of tenderness on his face. It just got the table laughing louder. " Now that I've gotten everyone to laugh at me. What was that book you bought Tara?" The table turned silent and waited for Tara's answer.  
  
" Nothin' much really." She whispered the statement. /Just forget about it. Please./  
  
" Didn't look like nothin' much. Pretty heavy if I remember correctly."  
  
" Just... stuff. Nothin' important." Tara started picking at her food, refusing to look into anyone's eyes.  
  
" Okay then. I'm not about to ask Jayne what he did." A few giggles and broad smiles followed the announcement.  
  
" For once I didn't get in a fight if that's what ya mean. I stayed here and talked with River."  
  
" You mean you didn't go to a single bar? I'm shocked. River, whatever your doing keep it up." Wash started laughing at the memory of what Jayne had said when they'd found out about River killing those three guards.  
  
" What's so funny little man?" Jayne asked angrily. He didn't like to be laughed at.  
  
" Just remembering when..." He remembered how Jayne reacted and stopped smiling. " Nothin'. Just forget it."  
  
" What?" Wash couldn't keep the laughs in any more.  
  
" She's in congress!" He cracked up, putting his head in his arms and pounding the table with his fist. Wash was laughing so hard he had tears coming out of his eyes.  
  
" Shut up."  
  
" Seriously, how DID your brain form human speech? It just doesn't seem possible." He ducked a piece of bread that flew at him.  
  
" Enough you two. No food fights." Overall, dinner was a happy occasion. The break had been good for everybody.  
  
~~~~~  
  
" Jayne?"  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" What's wrong?"  
  
" Tara hasn't talked to me since Saturday."  
  
" She'll forgive you. No where to go. Don't worry."  
  
" You're probably right."  
  
" I'm always right. Now go back to sleep."  
  
" Okay."  
  
~~~~~  
  
" Hey Tara?" Tara slammed the book shut and shoved it under her bunk as her brother's shoes appeared climbing down the ladder.  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" I'm sorry for what I said about dad."  
  
" It's okay. You didn't mean anything." He sat down on the edge of the bed next to her.  
  
" It's just. I wasn't there when you needed me and I should've been. I should've taken you with me."  
  
" You couldn't. And anyway, it nearly killed mom when you left. If we'd both gone she would'a died. Lot sooner than she did."  
  
" It's just, I don't want you to be mad at me-" Tara cut in.  
  
" I can't really hold a grudge on a spaceship for six years. Kinda hard when I see ya everyday. Anyway, you did what you had to. No way to get around that."  
  
" Just wanted ya ta know, I love ya. I just want ya ta be safe."  
  
" I know." Jayne hugged his sister. /She's grown up so much since I left./ " I love you too Jayne."  
  
" I know."  
  
" Okay, now that this mush fest is over. Anything else you need?" She asked, pulling away.  
  
" Nah. I'll talk to you later."  
  
" Okay." Tara watched her brother climb back up the ladder and waited a second before pulling the book back out. /That was close./ 


	14. We Got A Job

Title: We all have our battles  
  
Part Thirteen: We Got A Job  
  
Author: Fire Fairy  
  
Disclaimer: I can't believe Fox was stupid enough to cancel Firefly. I mean, don't they have ANY taste? I know, I know. It happened a while ago. Well, there go all my chances to get in on the action.  
  
Spoilers: Of course  
  
Summary: Jayne's sister is the new member of Serenity and everyone seems to be having jolly old time.  
  
A/N: Hello. Sorry this is so late. But, better late than never, right? Right. So, what's in that book Tara bought? Why did she hide it when Jayne came down the ladder? First Book was hiding a secret then Tara? Who next? Read, review and enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
/That was close./  
  
~~~~~  
  
" Hey Tara!"  
  
" What?" She called up the ladder.  
  
" We got a job." Mal said happily before moving on.  
  
" Woohoo!" Tara started climbing the ladder double speed to go find out what it was.  
  
~~~~~  
  
" It's a simple job but we do need to break into a building."  
  
" What kind of lock?" Tara immediately asked.  
  
" Electronic." She nodded, already thinking of the tools needed for the job.  
  
" What's the cargo?"  
  
" Not sure. He said people on the inside marked the boxes with red tags. Ten boxes in all and along with the tag, there's a symbol on front looks like this." Mal held up a flash card. Tara just barely recognized the symbol.  
  
" What's the building supposed to hold?" She asked, fear making her voice tremble.  
  
" Med. supplies. Excess that the Alliance is trying to hold onto."  
  
" It's not medical supplies. I can't help with this job." Tara said shoving her chair from the table, going to leave.  
  
" What? Why not?"  
  
" I just can't. Don't ask again." She exited the room, legs ready to collapse.  
  
" Tara? Tara!" Jayne stood to follow his sister but Mal motioned him down.  
  
" She'll come around. Until then, Jayne, figure a quiet way to break in, okay? Dismissed." Book went to talk to the shaken girl.  
  
" Doc? Was there anything else wrong with Tara besides the gun wounds when she came aboard?"  
  
" What do you mean Mal?"  
  
" I've never seen someone so scared to go into a building holding medical supplies."  
  
" She said it wasn't medical supplies in there."  
  
" What do you thinks in there?"  
  
" I don't know."  
  
~~~~~  
  
" Do they know yet?"  
  
" It's too soon. She won't have revealed her secret until it's absolutely necessary."  
  
" We don't know that for certain."  
  
" She's too scared. They'll find out... eventually."  
  
" We'll let them know. When the time is right."  
  
~~~~~  
  
" Tara? Why won't you help Mal with his... job." Book wasn't too pleased with the whole criminal aspect of the job, but credit was credit.  
  
" I just can't. I can't go near what's gonna be stored in those containers."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" It'll kill me." She whispered into the wall, as Book stepped back in shock at the sight before his eyes.  
  
~~~~~  
  
" I don't understand why Tara won't help." Jayne fumed that night.  
  
" She wants to but she can't. It'll kill her." River whispered.  
  
" Nothin's gonna touch her as long as I'm there."  
  
" This can and will. Let it go." 


	15. Poison and Masters

Title: We all have our battles  
  
Part Fifteen: Poison and Masters  
  
Author: Fire Fairy  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really need to say this? No? Didn't think so...  
  
Spoilers: Of course  
  
Summary: Jayne's sister has been given depth! Yay!  
  
A/N: Hello to all my loyal reviewers. She can't take the job because whatever they're picking up will kill her. Who was that person talking from last time? Will that person play an important part or not? What did Book see? What does River know? It should come out sometime soon, don't count on it though. Read, review and enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" This can and will. Let it go."  
  
~~~~~  
  
" Tara?"  
  
" Yeah Mal?" She asked, fearing what he was going to say.  
  
" If you ain't comin' with us, then you can watch the ship. Okay?"  
  
" Of course. I'm sorry." She said to his back. Mal paused for half a step then continued on.  
  
" I know." He muttered.  
  
~~~~~  
  
" Two know."  
  
" Patience. The time will come."  
  
" As you wish master."  
  
~~~~~  
  
" How long?"  
  
" Since... I don't know... Jayne left, I guess. It's kinda always been there. Clawing at the back of my mind."  
  
" What is it?" The two didn't notice River eavesdropping from the catwalk.  
  
" A genetic disease. My mom's great grandfather had it. It changes something in the blood."  
  
" Is it treatable?" Book was concerned.  
  
" I don't know." Tara whispered, a far away look in her eyes.  
  
~~~~~  
  
" And we're out." Mal's voice whispered over the com system linking the six criminals together.  
  
" So are we cap'n." Kaylee's voice answered back. It took Zoë a few seconds but she answered as well.  
  
" Everything's safe."  
  
" Let's move." He ordered, releasing everyone to run for the rendevous point.  
  
~~~~~  
  
" That everyone? Everything?"  
  
" Yep." Jayne looked greedily at the boxes.  
  
" Wash, get us outta here." Mal said, a smile plastered over his face.  
  
" Let's say we find out what we're cartin'." The bigger man suggested.  
  
" Not gonna happen." Kaylee and Zoë said when Jayne started looking for a crowbar.  
  
" Why not?" He whined.  
  
" Do you wanna lose the job?"  
  
" No." Jayne pouted the whole way back to the ship.  
  
~~~~~  
  
" So Tara, how ya doin'?" Mal asked when the six stepped onto Serenity's cargo bay. " Start unpacking." He ordered, Wash had already left to fly the ship.  
  
" I'll be better once I get away from that." She said, covering her nose and mouth with a wet T-shirt.  
  
" What's so dangerous about this?" Mal asked, laughingly sitting on top of one of the crates Jayne was trying to move.  
  
" Nothing dangerous to a human." Tara muttered before taking her leave.  
  
" What she say?" Mal asked, having completely missed Tara's last statement.  
  
" Nothin' important, now git!" Jayne took a swipe at the form making the crate heavier than it already was.  
  
~~~~~  
  
" Soon. Soon, you will be mine." The speaker stood in front of a window watching the stars pass him by. " Soon, my plan will be complete." The platinum blonde whispered to the cold glass, waiting for the sniveling coward to come back and ask him to make a move against the girl. Against Tara. " Soon." 


	16. Valium For Books

Title: We all have our battles  
  
Part Sixteen: Valium For Books  
  
Author: Take A Guess  
  
Disclaimer: What in the 'verse? Okay, okay. Put the gun away. I don't own Firefly. I'm doing this story purely for enjoyment, and nothing else. I'm not making a profit and I'm not claiming this as my own. Happy now? *Man with gun nods head* Good, now go. You're scaring away my readers.  
  
Spoilers: You know it  
  
Summary: Another vacation but on Olympus  
  
A/N: Hello. For all my reviewers, I will thank all of you at the end of this story. I hope everyone is liking this, I'm enjoying writing it. I have no clue where this is going but I know that the person talking from before is going to factor into it. Tara's dad may even but... I don't know. My muse is very temperamental sometimes. So, everyone knows the drill. Read, review and enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Soon."  
  
~~~~~  
  
" Tara?" The crew had sat down for a victory dinner, compliments of Book and Tara.  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" What was it ya said when I asked what's so dangerous about the cargo?"  
  
" Nothin' much."  
  
" Huh. So we'll be passin' by Olympus in a week. Any votes to stop and get supplies. Anythin' we need after we get paid?" Simon, Kaylee, and Inara spoke up at once to the question.  
  
" Well, I could use a new coil."  
  
" I want to get some more perfumes."  
  
" We're running low on bandages."  
  
" Anyone else now that those three have spoken over and around each other?"  
  
" Olympus has a bookstore I wanna look at. Is that okay?"  
  
" Sure Tara. So it's decided. We're stopping on Olympus. We only got two hours though when we do, so get what ya need and move on. Understood?"  
  
" Understood." Everyone answered.  
  
~~~~~  
  
* A Week Later*  
  
" We got paid and we're on break. This is great. Simon?"  
  
" Yeah?" Simon turned at his name. He was going with River to a trinket store so he could get a present for Kaylee.  
  
" Listen, can I borrow some medical supplies? Last I checked, you had an excess supply of valium. Can I take a bottle?"  
  
" What for Tara?"  
  
" Trading. The bookstore I'm going to is expensive. I can get two books for a small vial of valium."  
  
" Sure." Simon agreed slowly. When Tara turned and ran off, he shook his head and followed River out of the ships protective hull, not giving Tara a second thought.  
  
~~~~~  
  
" Two books."  
  
" Here ya go." She slipped the guy the valium in a pouch made from an old T- shirt. The owner checked the contents discreetly and smiled.  
  
" Thank you and come again." Tara shoved the two volumes in a bag and left the shop in a hurry.  
  
~~~~~  
  
" Okay, everyone present and accounted for?"  
  
" Tara's late."  
  
" What-" Mal didn't get to finish his sentence because Tara came running up the ramp.  
  
" I know, I'm late. But only by two minutes. Sorry." She answered, not bothering to pause on her headlong rush towards her room.  
  
" Okay, Hurricane Tara's back on board so let's get outta here." 


	17. Puzzles

Title: We all have our battles  
  
Part Seventeen: Puzzles  
  
Author: It's ME!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Firefly. If I did, I'd be totally pissed off at Fox right now... wait a minute... I AM pissed off at Fox. I still don't own Firefly.  
  
Spoilers: Of course  
  
Summary: Everyone's back on Serenity after Olympus  
  
A/N: Hello to everyone in the whole wide world! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it's not as long as some of my other chapters but I thought it was a good place to leave off. Everyone knows the drill, read, review and enjoy. Have a nice day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Okay, Hurricane Tara's back on board so let's get outta here."  
  
" I think I'll go talk with Tara. I have a few questions for her." Book said, backing away from the cargo hold. Mal shrugged and walked off with Inara, discussing the only thing they had in common, Serenity.  
  
" Jayne?"  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" Why won't you tell me about your family." River started the pestering once more as the two moved down the hall to Jayne's room.  
  
" Looks like we're all alone." Simon commented. At some point Zoë had disappeared after her husband.  
  
" Yeah. So, whatcha do while you were off the ship?" Kaylee had been trying to get passengers but no one wanted to get on.  
  
" I got you a present Kaylee." Her face lit up at the word 'present'.  
  
" What was it?" Simon shifted around a bit and looked up at Kaylee.  
  
" My heart." He said while opening a jewelry box. Kaylee stared in wonder and amazement.  
  
~~~~~  
  
" Tara?"  
  
" Hi Shepherd."  
  
" Hello. What books did you get?" Book shifted slightly on his feet trying to see the titles.  
  
" Go ahead and look, just don't let anyone else know, okay?" Tara was still pouring over the large book from the first stop. Book picked up the books and looked at the titles.  
  
" Do you think these will help with your problem?"  
  
" No. They hold clues about where I need to go to get help with my problem. The books themselves are just pieces in a very large puzzle."  
  
" Do you need some help?" Tara smiled at the offer.  
  
" Sure Book. Thanks." As Book was settling down on the bed, Tara handed him the code and he started looking through the books for the puzzle piece.  
  
~~~~~  
  
" Should we tell them now?"  
  
" Let her find two more clues. She only has to find five and then it will be linked back to us."  
  
" But she has three clues in her reach."  
  
" Has she found them yet?"  
  
" No."  
  
" Then leave me alone." The master thundered, pulling his hand back to hit the sniveling coward next to him.  
  
" Yes master." The smaller man shuffled from the room, as quickly as he could.  
  
" Very soon, my dear. Very soon you will be where you should have been all along." 


	18. Beeping

Title: We all have our battles  
  
Part Eighteen: Beeping  
  
Author: I'm thinking of changing my name. Any suggestions?  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really need this every chapter? I mean do I REALLY? *Guy standing in the room nods head* Okay, okay. I do not own Firefly. I am not making any money off of this writing, despite wanting to, and am doing this for pure enjoyment.  
  
Spoilers: Definitely  
  
Summary: It's a couple of weeks after the last chapter and it's been very quiet on the Serenity.  
  
A/N: Yes I know, I know, this is a short chapter but I thought it was a good place to leave you hanging. So, we got another short look at the two people. You should be finding out who they are (or at least their effect on Tara) in the next segment or so. Since everyone knows the drill, read and review PRETTY, PRETTY, PRETTY PLEASE WITH HOT FUDGE SAUCE ON TOP. Okay, so enjoy and if someone reviews, I'll try to pump out another chapter quicker (hint, hint, wink, wink, nudge, nudge).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Very soon, my dear. Very soon you will be where you should have been all along."  
  
~~~~~  
  
" Book?"  
  
The crew was just cleaning up from a small dinner, things being as quiet as they were that week. The shepherd-who-wasn't looked at the girl in the doorway. Her once short hair had grown down past her ears in a very wispy look that framed her determined face.  
  
The girl widened her round gray eyes and gave Book a look that plainly said 'Are you coming?'  
  
" I'll be right there." Satisfied, Tara grabbed at a roll that was still on the table having practically locked herself in her room and left.  
  
" What have you two been doin'?" Jayne asked, trying to mask his concern with aloofness.  
  
" Just reading." Book knew Tara didn't want Jayne to know until she had a better idea of what she had to do, but he also couldn't lie.  
  
" Readin' what?"  
  
" When Tara tells you, then you'll know." Book said, wiping off his hands and leaving the room.  
  
" I hate when he does that." Jayne was staring after the preacher, all set to follow until River effectively stopped him by plopping herself heavily in his lap.  
  
" No."  
  
" But-"  
  
" No."  
  
" But-"  
  
River looked at him one last time, staring him straight in the eyes, " No."  
  
" I do believe she has him whipped." Wash said a little too loud on purpose to his wife. Growling Jayne looked daggers at the pilot.  
  
" Looks don't kill, and you are lucky for that." Dragging Wash's eyes off of Jayne by grabbing his chin, Zoë planted a kiss on her husband's forehead.  
  
A beeping sound filled the room, everyone stopped what they were doing, horrified and scared of what that simple sound could mean.  
  
" Relax, we don't even know what it is." Mal stood up at the same time Wash did and the two left the room, going towards Serenity's cockpit to discover the source of the noise.  
  
" Please don't let it be Reavers." Kaylee wished softly out loud, eyes flashing back to what had happened the last time they had been found by Reavers. She had gotten shot.  
  
Everyone in the room silently echoed her prayer, waiting for the captain to tell them what it was. 


	19. Full Dose

Title: We all have our battles  
  
Part Nineteen: Full Dose  
  
Author: Kayson  
  
Disclaimer: No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. No I do not own Firefly. No I do not own DarkAngel. No I do not own Andromeda. No I do not own the Labyrinth. And finally, No Alec Baldwin is not my boyfriend.  
  
Spoilers: Of Course  
  
Summary: We meet the mystery man and the crew of Serenity finally sees what Book saw.  
  
A/N: Okay, I know. A little late on the update but I just haven't had a lot of time, what with trying to keep my grades up and all. Anyway. I think I spelled Mal's last name wrong so if someone could correct that. Thanks. So, please review. Enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone in the room silently echoed her prayer, waiting for the captain to tell them what it was.  
  
~~~~~  
  
" Well?" Mal leaned over the chair Wash was sitting in, trying to get an angle where he could read what it was.  
  
" Not Reavers. It's a newer ship, top of the line."  
  
" Alliance?" Mal didn't realize he was holding his breath until Wash answered.  
  
" No. A completely unmarked ship. Get this. They're following us." Wash snorted at what he obviously thought was a very stupid move.  
  
" What else can you tell me?"  
  
" Not much. They aren't much bigger than us, but they aren't a cargo ship."  
  
" Which means they're probably gonna have bigger guns."  
  
" Yep. And being newer, they'll probably gonna be able to out-maneuver us. What now, oh mighty Captain?" Wash didn't want to admit it, but he was a little bit scared. Mal never would admit it, but he was scared too.  
  
Mal never got a chance to tell Wash what to do because a message popped up on the screen.  
  
" Captain Reynolds. It's good to finally meet you. I was wondering if we could talk."  
  
" Looks to me like we are."  
  
" I was thinking in a more... private, face-to-face setting."  
  
" What about?" Mal was leaning against another console with his arms crossed over his chest, trying to figure out why he didn't like this guy.  
  
" Business. Or maybe my informant was misinformed. He said you did all kinds of... odd jobs." Mal didn't like his tone of voice, or the way he paused searching for words.  
  
" I don't see any problem with that. My ship or yours?"  
  
" Yours, of course. I'll be ready to dock in fifteen minutes?"  
  
" I'll be waiting." The image went blank.  
  
" What the hell does he want?"  
  
~~~~~  
  
" So that's what's goin' on. Simon, you take River and just put her somewhere. I want Jayne and Zoë with me on this. The rest of you just, vanish." They did. It was just too bad that Book and Tara hadn't heard his orders.  
  
" What do you think they want sir?" Zoë asked, as the three waited for the other ship to dock.  
  
" I don't know, but I'm itchin' ta find out." Putting on his best fake smile, Mal watched as the doors opened on their guests. " Ask me it's somethin' real important."  
  
~~~~~  
  
" So what do you want us to do?" Mal asked, wanting this 'gentleman' off his ship. The man however had other ideas. He had brought food and insisted on eating it with Jayne, Zoë and Mal.  
  
Clicking his tongue against his teeth, the man answered, " Patience, my dear fellow. All will be revealed in time." He took another bite out of his sandwich.  
  
" Well, at least tell me why you needed so much security?" The man, a Captain Geoffrey Motarin, had brought at least twenty-armed security men.  
  
" One can never be too careful."  
  
Jayne snorted, " Right." Mal shot him a glare.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The food was long gone, yet Geoffrey continued to stretch out the meeting, almost as if he was waiting for something.  
  
" Listen, if you have a job for us, we'd appreciate being told about it, or you can just leave."  
  
" Touchy." At that moment, Tara walked through the door, not really noticing the situation.  
  
" Mal, is it okay if Book and I do some experiments-" She stopped in her tracks when she saw Geoffrey's smiling face.  
  
" Hello."  
  
" No. No, I'm dreaming. This isn't real. You aren't here!" Tara's was very scared and it showed.  
  
" It's very real, milady."  
  
Motioning to two of the guards, he turned back to Mal. The guards latched on to Tara's thrashing arms.  
  
" I believe we're done here. Thank you." Standing to leave, he was confronted by a very angry Jayne.  
  
" I don't think so. Tara is a member of this crew and you can't just take her."  
  
Before the three could move, all but three bodyguards were ready to kill them.  
  
" She is not a member and I can 'just take her'." Jayne spoke up, fighting the urge to jump over the table.  
  
" She's my sister." His eyes flashed, bright and hot as this monster of a man stood before him.  
  
" She's your sister, is she? Well, I'll show you what your sister really looks like."  
  
Snapping his fingers, another guard came forward with a needle.  
  
" Full dose." He commanded, watching as Tara started tugging harder.  
  
" NOOO!" She screamed, every ounce of fear coming through loud and clear.  
  
The tip of the needle bit into the flesh near her collarbone just as the rest of the crew came to find out why Tara was screaming. In front of their eyes, Tara's hair lengthened and darkened, her fingers, arms and legs lengthened.  
  
When the crew caught sight of her eyes, there was a collective gasp. Her eyes were a misty blue color, and they were shining like they had been when she had caused the other captain from so long ago to go flying.  
  
As her struggles increased, the guards gripped her arms harder. Snarling, the crew caught sight of what really scared them. 


	20. Unearthly

Title: We all have our battles  
  
Part Twenty: Unearthly  
  
Author: Kayson  
  
Disclaimer: Look at the first nineteen chapters and draw your own conclusions about what this should say.  
  
Spoilers: None in this chapter. Some in previous sections.  
  
Summary: Okay, we've met the mystery man. Don't really like his name but I couldn't come up with any thing else. Book talks Tara down from her 'mood'.  
  
A/N: Here ya go folks. If I can get the internet to work for five minutes at a time you'll get this sometime this week (4-9-03). Okay I know some of you didn't like... or was that another story? Oh well. I hope that those of you who may or may not have liked the last chapter like this one better. So, the idea isn't very original, I think it is, but the story's almost done. And this isn't half as bad as my other Firefly fic. Please don't flame me. Or if you flame me please flame constructively and leave your e- mail so I can discuss with you what you did or didn't like. Thanks so much and on with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yelling, half-snarling actually, Tara flung her arms together, causing the guards holding her to run into each other. The other guards, 'buzz-sticks', as the crew would come to know them, at the ready and advancing slowly on the snarling girl.  
  
Clucking his tongue, he stepped into the ring of guards and moved towards the crouching figure. " Tara. Is this really necessary?"  
  
" You made me this." A voice heavy with an accent came out between the sharpened fangs, and jaws that refused to close completely, never hiding the gruesome teeth.  
  
" I simply released your true nature. It is not my fault what you are." He was smiling, acting as if he was staring at some airhead beauty who didn't realize what a snake she was sitting across from.  
  
" What is she?" Kaylee was scared, inching away from the thing she had once called a friend.  
  
" A vampire," River's soft voice echoed in the now silent hold.  
  
" What the hell did you do to her!" Jayne shouted, pulling out one of his numerous guns and leveling it at the back of Geoffrey's head.  
  
" I didn't do anything. She is this way naturally. A bloodthirsty monster. I wonder what you would be, as her brother." Geoffrey turned toward the mercenary with renewed interest, a sick light shining brightly in his eyes.  
  
Shots rang without warning through the hold. Shot after shot was fired as everyone ducked and tried to cover and not get shot.  
  
" God forgive me." Book's voice rang through the ensuing silence, broken only by moans.  
  
" Book?" The accent was still there, along with all the other attributes.  
  
" Tara. Look at me," He grabbed her shoulders and forcibly made her look away from the guards moaning on the floor. " Rise above this. Breathe in, and out. Think. You are better than this. Rise above. Breathe." Book continued the litany as Tara slowly but surely changed back into her original form. Promptly collapsing when she was there.  
  
" Simon, I think these men require your assistance. Or you can shove them out an airlock for all I care." Book paused at the door. " Don't let the ship go until Tara's looked through it." Book carried the unconscious girl out the door and down the hall to her room.  
  
" Shepherd. Wait up!" Jayne called, hurrying after the old man and his sister, River's hand clasped tightly in his.  
  
" So. What do we do with the bodies?" Mal asked after a few moments of contemplation.  
  
~~~~~  
  
" Why didn't ya tell me?" Jayne hissed at the priest-who-wasn't.  
  
" She asked me not too. Tara thought she had more time to find a cure before Geoffrey came to get her. She didn't realize it was too late."  
  
" Ya still shoulda told me. She's my sister, ya know."  
  
" Yes and like you she is very stubborn." Book looked past the thresh-hold to where River sat, holding Tara's hand, eyes closed.  
  
" How long?" Jayne was watching the same scene but from too-close a perspective, emotionally.  
  
" Since you left. Geoffrey took her one night from her father for a month and ran tests on her. This was the result. She's gotten better at controlling it."  
  
" What does she become?" Jayne was scared at what the older man was going to say. /This is my sister. This can't be happening!/  
  
" A vampire, like River said. Except she's not undead. She's changed, like a when a werewolf is subjected to the light of a full moon."  
  
" How do you know so much about-" Jayne stopped at a look from the aged man across from him. " Oh. Right." A longer pause. " Will she get better?"  
  
" We're working on it. Hopefully Geoffrey will have some sort of either temporary or permanent cure on store. Hopefully if he doesn't, we have the ability to make it."  
  
The two men watched in silence as River continued to hold Tara's hand.  
  
/Why didn't you tell Jayne?/  
  
/You knew? I didn't want anyone to find out/ Tara's spirit hung her head. /It's embarrassing./  
  
/I'm a freak. A reader. What's the difference?/ River was trying to get Tara to come back up.  
  
/You don't kill people, knowing full well what you're doing. You don't crave the feel of someone's neck snapping under your hands... You don't understand. You couldn't./  
  
/Give us a chance./  
  
/Leave me alone./ Tara drifted away from River, and farther down a dark plane of existence.  
  
/Don't lose sight of me!/ River cried out, scared at Tara's dimness.  
  
/I won't./ Tara's faint voice promised.  
  
River stayed anchored in place, ignoring the pull of the voices, the wind, and that something else, that something that seemed to promise whatever you wanted. River knew that that something wasn't a pleasant thing and was to be avoided at all costs.  
  
/Tara, come back. I can't see you!/  
  
/I'm busy./ River almost missed the slight breeze that carried Tara's words to her ears. /Leave me alone./  
  
/Don't go any farther. I can't come and help you./  
  
/I don't need your help. I'm/  
  
River never found out what Tara was as she moved farther down that dark and twisted plane where the dead traveled.  
  
/I got it!/ 


	21. Sad Tidings

Title: We all have our battles  
  
Part Twenty-one: Sad Tidings  
  
Author: Kryptonite  
  
Disclaimer: Look at the first nineteen chapters and draw your own conclusions about what this should say.  
  
Spoilers: None.  
  
Summary: Tara finds the cure, doesn't work exactly. Kaylee and Simon get married (no descriptions for weddings, sorry). Tara and Book leave, Tara comes back, simple as that. Very short sections.  
  
A/N: Another, final chapter. If you want descriptions of the three weddings that take place, say so and I'll add three chapters, one for each. If not, this is the end. Hope everyone reading liked this. I know I did. I really didn't expect it to end here but... my muse seems to like cutting me off where I don't expect it. Anyway. Please tell me what ya think and if you want any more detail, just tell me and I might (or I might not) put more in. Enjoy and have a nice day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" What's going on?" Mal asked, coming in to see Tara practically jumping around for joy and River scowling at the girl. Book and Jayne looked as confused as he was.  
  
" I found it."  
  
" You shouldn't have gone so deep." River said at the same time.  
  
" I found it, I found it!" Tara continued to crow with delight. Then she stopped and looked horror-stricken. " You still have the ship, right?"  
  
" Yeah. We didn't leave it." Sighing, Tara finally got control over her joy.  
  
" Tara?"  
  
" I found it Book. I found it!" Tara's eyes gleamed with something most of the crew of Serenity hadn't seen or had for a long time. Hope.  
  
~~~~~  
  
" How much longer we gotta stay here? Those guards are starting to wake up."  
  
Zoë complained to Mal once more, hoping that he would call Tara back, they'd dump the prisoners and zoom away before the feds found them.  
  
" Relax. Tara only needs a few more minutes. Do ya want her to keep turnin' inta... ya know."  
  
" No, but-"  
  
" Well then sit and calm down." Zoë sat and glared at her captain.  
  
Tara's voice rang out a few minutes later, " Let's go."  
  
" Did you get what you need?" Book asked before Mal could.  
  
" Got it. Let's jet. I don't want to be here any longer than we have to be.  
  
Nodding at Jayne, Mal turned to Zoë, " Looks like you got your wish. Go tell Wash to get ready."  
  
" Book, I'm gonna need your help." Tara called, climbing the stairs two steps at a time.  
  
" Way ahead of you." He answered, heading towards her room.  
  
~~~~~  
  
" So, you and Book have been pretty quiet lately. No more explosions."  
  
" We finally got the chemicals to settle down in the proper order."  
  
" That means..."  
  
" No more explosions. We already tried it but... we don't have a way to test it." Tara fidgeted.  
  
" What do you need to test it."  
  
" Well there are two ways. I don't like either one."  
  
~~~~~  
  
" Is this the only way?"  
  
" Do you have any access to that cargo you picked up months ago?"  
  
" No." Mal admitted grudgingly.  
  
" Then this is the only way. Book will intervene if it turns out that it didn't work."  
  
~~~~~  
  
" I can't believe it."  
  
" It didn't work, so? That was a possibility, wasn't it?"  
  
" No, no. It did work. Just not the way I wanted it too."  
  
~~~~~  
  
" Well. It's been two months since you tested your cure and we've actually done pretty well. Anyone have any complaints? With everything going so great I can only expect some sort of rebellion." Mal joked one evening at dinner.  
  
" Everything's perfect. Just keep bringing in those jobs." Mal noticed a sparkle coming from Kaylee's left hand.  
  
" Kaylee, what's that?" Mal asked, motioning with his fork what he meant.  
  
Kaylee looked at her hand and blushed, then hid it under the table. Simon pulled it back onto the tabletop.  
  
" It's about time we told, Kaylee." Kaylee licked her lips and nodded. " We're engaged." Simon said simply, tightening his grasp on Kaylee's hand. The crew started clapping.  
  
" About time." River muttered, smiling happily while stealing a roll off of Jayne's plate.  
  
" Good fer you." Jayne said, snitching the roll back.  
  
Kaylee and Simon smiled like idiots, now that the secret was out, until their wedding day a month later.  
  
~~~~~  
  
" So, where ya goin'?" Mal asked, watching as the young women shoved all her belongings in book bag.  
  
" I don't know."  
  
" Why don't you just stay here?" Mal suggested.  
  
" Wish I could. You don't need me. Book and I were going to go find another ship to stay on for a while."  
  
" Jayne know?"  
  
" No." She answered sadly. " Book was going to leave soon anyway. Our jobs here are done. I plan on staying in touch with Jayne anyway. I want to be invited when he and River finally get married. She'll be a neat sister-in- law."  
  
" You and Book are part of my crew, you'll always have a place here."  
  
" Thanks for the offer Mal. But River told me what I said when that idiot Captain whats-his-name came for Book. Our jobs are done. We've fulfilled our purpose here. And I'm finally able to have a normal life."  
  
" So, what're ya gonna tell people?"  
  
" That Book's my father. We'll get jobs as cooks or something." Tara smiled. " We'll do alright."  
  
" Good luck Tara." Mal said as the girl walked out of her room door and then walked on to walk out the ships' doors. Tara left with Book and the two started a new life as family.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Jayne and River got married the same month as Mal and Inara finally tied the knot. The crew missed the comforting presence that had been Book and Tara's interesting quirks that had helped balance everybody.  
  
Tara came back, but not until Book had left. For good.  
  
" I'm sorry."  
  
" Don't be. He was shot, I shot the idiot who shot him. We're even already."  
  
" Welcome back."  
  
" Thanks."  
The End 


End file.
